


Predator-Prey

by Heavenly_Bodies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, smut light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny drop of shirt porn inspired by luscious pics at LJ's Jim_and_Bones comm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator-Prey

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic in response to this [pic set](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1038356.html) at the [Jim_and_Bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) LJ comm.

Jim stretched as he came out of the bathroom, showered and refreshed after a somewhat boring shift on the bridge. He slipped on a pair of well-worn and comfortable jeans and padded over to his wardrobe. He smiled when he saw the pale shirt he’d ‘borrowed’ from Bones. He liked to have things of his strewn about his quarters and even better when they were ‘strewn’ on him. Pulling the shirt out he could swear he smelled Bones as if he was right there in his face. With a smirk he put it on, feeling more relaxed than he had in days. The slow days on the _Enterprise_ were sometimes harder to take than the insane ones, and they’d had more than their normal allotment of slow days in the last weeks.

It was late; most of the crew were either sleeping or on duty, which was perfect for Jim. He left his quarters and made his way to the observation deck through deserted corridors. Sitting in one of the chairs closest to the mammoth window, Jim let himself fall into the comfort of having the things he loved most wrapped around him. It was peaceful in a way he never felt planetside, no matter how pleasant the surroundings. He checked the time; Bones would be getting off his shift in a couple hours and come looking for him, no doubt. Nor was there any doubt Bones would find him quickly enough even without using the ship’s locator.

Jim was floating on the hum of the ship’s engine and the stars drifting passed, when he heard the turbo lift door open. Bones.

He waited on shaky breaths for Bones to come to him, and when he did Jim had to dig his fingers into the chair to keep from launching himself on his lover right then and there. Bones was looking at him the way he looked at an obstinate patient- a look more often than not directed at Jim- but with a different kind of heat. This was smouldering, a burning in his eyes lighting fires within the green hues. This was hunger; a predator analyzing its prey. 

Bones stopped directly in front of him, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for that shirt?” he asked in a low drawl that bordered on menacing.

Jim gave him his best devilish smirk, one that dared as much as it pleaded. “What are you going to do about it, doctor?”

The ‘doctor’ had Bones arching his eyebrow as he stepped closer. Landing his hands on either side of the chair, effectively caging Jim in. “What I will do about it, Captain,” he began, in a honeyed whisper, locking their eyes, “is bodily remove you from this chair, escort you to your quarters, _help_ you take off my shirt, strip you naked, tie you to the bed, and attempt to suck your brain out through your cock, while you fuck yourself on my fingers. And maybe if you’re a very good boy I’ll even let you come.” Bones voice came out in a long deep purr. Predator-prey. “So darlin’, what’s it gonna be? You gonna give me my shirt back?”

Panting, Jim gulped hard, but managed a defiant, “No.”

Eyes flashing, Bones growled, but before he could move, Jim had ducked under his arm, grabbing it as he moved away and pulling Bones with him towards the turbo lift and his quarters, so that Bones could make good on his whispered words.


End file.
